


this is gonna hurt

by George_Benji



Series: Bad Things Happen [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Coping, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Geoff didn't like leaving messes, and his crew would be no exception.
Series: Bad Things Happen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	this is gonna hurt

**Author's Note:**

> uh oh bro u just posted angst. *cocks gun* also uh sorry for any typos i was kinda cryin while i wrote this lmao

Geoff gets shot one day. Right through the temple. He goes down, and he doesn't come back up.

The crew scrambles, they need a new member to fill holes- or, that's at least what they think. They find very soon that they'd been ready for this day for a very long time. Geoff didn't like leaving messes, and his crew would be no exception.

Trevor's the boss now. It's kind of funny because he'd been the boss for a while. Nobody noticed when it first started happening. He went from proofing every heist to coming up with every heist over the course of three or so years. It was gradual enough that no one really noticed.

Gavin finds himself wanting to rant about something, knocking on Geoff door and then turning to go to Michael’s when Geoff doesn’t answer. He doesn’t even realize that he’d done that until he tells Michael that he’s so glad his boi is free because he couldn’t find Geoff.

Jack gets particularly lonely one night and decides to fly a helicopter around and watch all the little people go about their days. Something that Geoff had told her to do when he was out on business.

None of this is to say that the crew doesn’t suffer at all. They miss him. Every single member misses Geoff. And as they find that they don’t need Geoff, they start to miss needing Geoff. When Trevor briefs them all on a heist and they pull it off without a hitch, they all take a moment individually. 

It sucks.

Even though they don’t need Geoff, they still need a way to cope.

They’re all chilling in the penthouse, nobody says a word. Jeremy, Michael, Fiona, and Ryan ice their wounds on the couch. Gavin, Lindsay, Matt Bragg, and Alfredo sit or stand around the kitchen, drinks in their hands and their heads down or up or looking someplace other than at each other. Jack stands outside on the balcony. Trevor lingers near the doorway, not sure if he wants to say something or cry.

Obviously they all like when a heist goes smooth. That would be such a weird thing to feel sad about. And yet… nobody’s happy.

Trevor takes a deep breath, toes off his shoes, and walks all the way into the common area.

“You know,” he laughs a little bit, but it’s sour, “he would have wanted this.”

Everyone bristles and no one says anything.

No one says anything until Jack walks back from the balcony, “You’re right. When we lost Ray… it wasn’t anything like this.”

In turn the crew members who had known Ray better all let out a breath and sit up a little straighter.

“When we lost Caleb… we already were familiar with what it was like to move on. And then we lost Mica. And… now we’ve lost  _ Geoff _ .” She whispers his name, and it’s as if a spell has been broken. It’s the first time anyone has specifically said his name. 

Michael moves his ice pack from his mouth, to his eye, “Today was the first time I went a whole hour without thinking about him.”

Trevor looks down for a moment, and then back up. “How for our first ever clean heist?” he smiles and everyone sighs.

“It’s not-” Gavin sighs again for good measure, “It’s not as if Geoff was holding us back, or even if he was somehow causing us to never complete anything seamlessly, he wouldn’t be  _ mad _ at us for celebrating. He’d be really effing proud of us.”

Jack and Ryan nod.

“How about,” Trevor starts, “we all share our favorite Geoff moments. It doesn’t have to be from a heist, but if it is then that’s cool.”

Michael lets out a chuckle, “He went into the military base, shirtless and with nothing but a baseball bat. He kept yelling the word ‘ruckus’ and I think he took down three cops before he got shot and ducked into the bushes.”

Everyone shares a bitter laugh at that.

“There was-” Gavin laughs, “there was the time he convinced us to go around the city picking up green cars with the cargobob so we could make our logo on the Maze Bank. And then he kept calling muggers, finally for someone other than me, but none of them knew how to get to the top of the bank so they all waited down in the street.”

Everyone shares a laugh, Trevor more genuine than the rest.

“What about that time he threw a grenade at the car we were all about to get into and almost killed Gavin and Jack?” Ryan laughs and everyone joins, their laughs less hollow and more genuine.

“Remember when we were robbing a grocery store and he tossed a grenade at our getaway car we were trying to park?” Jack laughs.

“There was this one time we were racing through vinewood and he sprunked himself on a light pole and had a concussion for a week,” Fiona laughs a bit, wincing at the ice back on her shoulder.

Jeremy laughs a bit louder and then says, “When I passed out in the bathroom of the Christpuncher’s hideout Geoff found me and walked me home.” This earns a giggle or two and Jeremy continues, “Okay, this is literally only funny to me and I get that but it  _ is  _ my favorite memory of him.”

Trevor smiles softly.

“I remember the first heist he let Trevor plan all by himself,” Lindsay says, “he came into the planning room to look over everything that Trevor had, nodded and left so he didn’t influence any of your decisions but as soon as he left the meeting room, he was losing his mind.” Lindsay bursts with laughter. “He kept going on about how many little details you noticed that he would have never noticed and how glad he was to hand this part of heisting and crew running off to you.”

“He tried to challenge me to a sharp shooting competition when I first met him,” Alfredo doesn’t elaborate more on the story but everyone loses their minds laughing regardless. 

“He told me that he’d give me two thousand dollars if I mugged Gavin, and I’d only known Gavin a few days so I had no clue that I would be making much more than just two thousand.” Matt Bragg laughs. 

They do eventually move on. 

Nothing changes quickly, but they learn how to talk about Geoff and share stories and reminisce without the air of regret and sadness. They don’t ever call Trevor a kingpin, but they do call him boss sometimes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmmm i think im crying but its kinda hard to tell over the sounds of me sobbing. anyway i know geoff is still in videos and he'll always be an achievement hunter in our hearts, but fuck if i dont need a way to cope with him leaving just a little bit. watch me project.


End file.
